In Love With A Criminal
by Jack C. Trade IV
Summary: Barbara 'Bunny' Brooks is considered the most desirable woman in the city of Stern Bild, being the Queen of Heroes was not an easy job or room for a personal life. So it's nice to go to her apartment and have someone waiting for her. AU One-shot. Some pervyness inside.


**In Love With A Criminal**

Barbara 'Bunny' Brooks is considered the most desirable woman in the city of Stern Bild, being the Queen of Heroes was not an easy job or room for a personal life. So it's nice to go to her apartment and have someone waiting for her. AU One-shot.

A.N.: Just something I wanted to get out of my head. Really and AU of a T&B story Idea I have yet to write.

* * *

Barbara yawned as she walked down the halls of her building, exhausted form the day of catching bad guys, three interviews, two of which were for magazines, along with a rather long photo shoot for some swimsuits.

The 5 foot 8 young woman with soft pale peach skin, an hour glass shaped figure with C-cup breaths and a firm curved behind, long and strong legs all topped off with kissable pink lips, full dark lashes outlining shining emerald orbs that where hidden behind blue tinted lenses, soft curled blond hair that reach down to her slender waist. You couldn't go wrong with her as the subject or her partner, the veteran hero Wild Tiger if they let him.

When pulling out her keys, the blond woman looked quickly around before inserting her key, seeing no one in the halls and quickly closing then locking the door behind her, taking a deep breath, her lungs where filled with the warm aroma of freshly made Beef Stroganoff that had her drooling a little.

A young man popped his head of out the woman's kitchen, a soft smile on his pale lips as his blue eyes looked at the feminine form.

"Welcome Home, Bunny~." He said teasingly, getting the woman's attention along with a relived smile.

"I'm home, Tiger Jr.~" Barbra shot back with a smirk as the young man pouted. "Really? I look nothing like Wild Tiger." He said as he came out of the kitchen and over to her.

He stood at a good 6 foot 3 when he wasn't slouching, his hair was a shade of red that looked like fresh blood, most was tied back in a pony tail with his bangs framing his face down to his chin as the rest of his hair fell near his shoulder blades, his skin was the color of caramel candy, his eyes where pure blue, like the ocean on a summer day, his shoulders where broad and had muscles in all the right places. However it was the apron of over his normal black slacks and green t-shirt that was Barabra's main point.

"Then why are you cooking in tiger stripes then?" she asked amused as she placed her hands on his chest. The apron being white with green tiger stripes with Wild Tiger Logo on the chest, it was a gift from the veteran to his biggest fan. Barbara could still feel the young man's muscles that lay dormant under the fabric and skin, she let his strong arms wrap around her as their eyes locked and then closed as their lips met for a quick kiss.

Warmth spread threw out the woman's body form her lips, a pink blush crossing her cheeks as she looked into the man's blue eyes as he chuckled.

"How was your day? Hungry?" he asked her, not taking his eyes off her as the blond rest her head on his chest, listening to his steady heart beat. "Existing and I'm famished." She said and the next thing she knew she was being lifted off the ground. The arms that encased her now supporting her legs and back carrying her in his arms, as her arms moved around his neck, not that she thought he would drop her, to the small four chaired dining table that was set for two, setting her in a chair.

"Now my Queen. May I present to you the Appetizers for this evening?" He asked, asking like a butler as he bowed at his waist to her, making her smile more at the treatment.

"Yes, you may." She said trying not to laugh at his dramatics, as he left with a wink to her and disappeared off into the kitchen.

Barbara sighed as she watched his firm backside disappear, thinking on how this first happened.

* * *

 _After having defeated Jake, and gained no new clues about who killed her parents or what Orobros was. Bunny was a bit upset as she had hit another dead end even more when her partner Wild Tiger pointed out that Jake didn't have the mark on his hand. She didn't know where to go for more information as Jake's Female assonate was still in a comma after the crash, so there was little to no chance of finding out who killed her parents that night._

 _At least not until she got the call from the producer of Hero TV, about a man with an Orobros Tattoo being in police custody._

 _She was only slowed down by her older partner Wild Tiger in her rush to get there._

" _Oi! Slow down, Bunny! He's not going any-" he stopped mid sentence as the blond pointed a finger at him, a cold glare behind it. "No! I'm not taking any chances now. That's what you said about Jake and he was set free hours after." She said and stormed off to the Police Station that had the man in holding._

 _Barbra was a bit disappointed the man didn't have the Tattoo on his hand like the murder, then again he looked about her age so he couldn't have killed her parents, but she was ready to question him about everything he knew about Orobros._

" _Hey, Bunny. Let me warm him up for you. I'm sure I can get him to spill his guts." Tiger suggested, and while Barbra was going to argue she had been waiting years for a new lead, the old man pat her head like she remembered her father would do to confer her, he gave her a confident smile._

" _Besides we don't know if this guy is a NEXT or what his powers are." He told her and she agreed to let him interrogate the man first as she watched from behind the one way glass._

 _The interrogation room was barren, three concrete walls, a one way glass and a door, its only furniture where two chairs and a table made of metal._

 _The only occupant was a half naked man, who had been identified as Jesus Martinez, a distant relative of Jake Martinez from what his profile said. The man had a few younger siblings to but presumably back where he had come from. Which was a long way from Stern Bild, half way across the country long; the man himself had been tried for murder but found innocent as he claimed self-defense. It set the woman's blood on fire that the man got away with murder, burning his image into her mind._

 _The man wore nothing but the old worn jeans on his lower body; his skin was pale making his messy long red hair stand out, it looked greasy and tangled as there were twigs and leaves sticking out of the red. She couldn't see his face as it was hidden behind his hair, his head bowed almost in shame, with arms hand cuffed behind his back, but all Barbra need to see was tattooed right on his smooth hairless chest, over his heart, was a Red Ororbors Tattoo of a snake eating its own tail._

 _The door opened and in walked Wild Tiger, in his normal clothes with a domino mask 'hiding' his true identity, which was ridiculous in her opinion. Tiger approached the man, clearing this air way and trying to get the man's attention..._

 _The man didn't move besides the steady rise and fall of his chest, meaning he was asleep._

 _Barbra's eye brow twitched as her partner tried to get the man's attention before he started poking him. About to go in herself to wake the man, she stopped when she heard a low grown from the speakers connected to the other room._

" _Hey Kid? You alright?" She heard Tiger ask as the man rose his head, Barbra didn't get why the old man asked but then noticed the young man's face was bruised as a large dark purple discoloration decorated his left cheek, as if someone had hit him hard, also someone had give the man matching black eyes that nearly engulfed his blue eyes and a still bleeding split lip._

 _It confused Barabra a bit at the young man's state; no hero had been called to detain him, the officers had arrested him taking money from a suspected hooker who was released earlier. It could have been from another person in custody but the cells where empty as far as she knew. She suspected it may have been some officers as she had nearly all the male officers attention when she walked in._

" _W-wild T-tiger?" came the man's voice, sounding amazed by the old hero's presence as he looked at the old man who looked at the younger male seriously. "Who did this to you? You look like you've been in a bar fight." Wild Tiger said with a frown as he looked at the injuries on the red head. Tiger did not receive a response to his question._

" _So you know who I am? Are you a fan?" Tiger asked, not expecting a positive response._

" _Huge Fan! I have seven copies of your Rookie card! Ow." Came the excited voice of the red head, whom cringed in pain at the sudden movement of excitement._

" _Hey, easy there. You look pretty beat up and that looks like its swelling. I'll get you some ice." Tiger said before leaving the room, Barbra watched the red head who gave a sharp glare at the glass behind Tiger's back. It startled her when she noticed his eyes flashed a demonic red but they looked normal after she blinked. She shifted a bit nervously, wondering what kind of man was on the other side of the glass._

" _And when you brushed off those bullets like dust! That was so cool!" the red head exclaimed happily as his arms were free of the cuffs and the swelling of his bruises minimized. For the past 3 hours, Wild Tiger and Jesus had been talking about the veteran's career, from his beginning as a rookie, to his time as a King of Heroes, to being Barbra's partner now._

 _The blond was annoyed by the constant chatter and praise the red head gave the old man then again it seemed she was learning about her old partner at the same time. After all she didn't know Wild Tiger had rescued a pregnant woman from a falling building, nor about the mechanical sea creature he wrestled away from a cruise ship, she hadn't really even known about Wild Tiger till he was made an example in how now not to be a hero, as Tiger had gotten into some clothes lines and was wearing women's panties over his hero suit, but Tiger still saved those construction workers from falling debris._

" _Yeah. Would you like an autograph?" Tiger asked, grinning like na idiot as he forgot what he was supposed to be doing._

" _You bet! but um? All I have on me is my pants." Jesus informed the hero as he motioned to his lower body, frowning as he realized he would have to pass on Wild Tiger's autographs._ " _Eh?" The old man blinked as he realized what he was doing and groaned. "Danm it. I was supposed to be interrogating you." The old man said out loud and the smile on the red head's face disappeared into a cold mask. "Sorry, Tiger but it's gonna take a lot to crack me." he muttered, and while the old man didn't hear him but Barbra did._

" _Am I being punished?" Jesus asked as he raised an eye brow in confusion, his blue eyes locked on Barbra as soon as she entered the room instead of Wild Tiger._

" _We have certain ways of doing things here in Stern Bild, Mr. Martinez." Barbra said coldly as she sat in the opposite chair, setting down a folder with his record contained inside placed in between them on the table. "Please, Mr. Martinez is my Cousin. Call me Jesus, beautiful~. " he said in a flirty manner which Barbra ignored._

" _You where caught taking money from a woman suspected of prostitution, making you an accomplice or at the very least an accessory." She said and a serious manner as she gave him a serious look, but he was just staring at her and then gave her a smirk._ " _Like those glasses? You got a kinda Sexy Teacher thing going on there." He blurted out and Barbra huffed as she glared at him, not likening his comments but there was a small tint of pink on her cheeks._

" _That does not include your other crimes, which you have committed in another state, but as far as we are concerned you will be sent back to-" she was saying before Jesus started laughing for seemingly no reason. "Babe you make this law stuff sound sexy. Go on. Talk legal to me~." He said with a smile that was getting on her nerves. While she was used to men giving her complements some out right sexual, the way this one spoke didn't sit well with her._

" _You will be sent back to your home state where you will be trialed for..." she trailed off as she looked at his records and growled angrily in frustration, his records where all cleared, wiped clean of any crimes he had committed._

" _What's wrong Beautiful? Can't find what you're looking for?" he asked, looking at ease._ _Barbra glared at him before getting up and leaning over the table, pocking the middle of the Orobros tattoo on his chest._

" _This is all we need to detain you. You're an Orobros agent just like your cousin Jake and you will tell me everything you know about them." she said as she glared at him but he wasn't looking at her face, but her chest._ " _If this is punishment, please continue. First meeting Wild Tiger, and now being punished by a sexy Teacher? FYI, pink is a sexy color on you." He chuckled; Barbra looked down as she could see he could see right down her shirt and to her pink bra._

 _The next thing anyone knew, the man's face kissed one of the interrogation room walls._

 _While he was held solely for his Orobros tattoo for a few more days, no one was able to break Jesus and he wouldn't talk to anyone else besides The Hero Duo. He would just stare blankly at the officers who interrogated him. Barbra suspected the officers used some extreme measures, seeing new bruises and cuts on the man after each day, the woman also noticed his hair was soaking wet when Tiger talked to him only for the male to cough up blood._

 _Of course he was taken to the hospital; the doctors reported broken ribs, fractured limbs, bruises, and internal bleeding. Of course the officers were questioned about the man's treatment; three found guilty of assaulting him while his hands where in cuffs, the man never fought back._

 _However as he was being treated he also escaped, but not before putting flowers in the comatose Kriem's room._

 _The man wasn't seen again._

 _Until a young woman tried to kill Barbra, he appeared looking like a demon._

 _The City block was cordon off as the woman used a switch blade, which only grazed Barbra as she was out with Wild Tiger just getting coffee on break._

 _The woman was in hysterics as she put up a pink shield none of the heroes could penetrate. Her hair a caramel brown and eyes a furious blue with her active power, dressed in black skinny jeans, ballet flats, and a white tank top with paint splattered over it, and a dark green half jacket, her shirt exposing the Orobros tattoo on the middle of her chest._

" _Why are you protecting her!? She's a murderer!" the young woman cried out as she glared at the hero, many people glanced at Barbra, suited up for her protection, wondering what the girl was talking about, some thinking the girl was crazy calling a hero a murder. The Hero's where at a lost for what to do so they waited till the girl's power gave out._

" _KAY!" came a shout from above where people caught a glace of large black leathery bat wings before it passed through the pink shield, disappearing as a man landed on the ground in front of the woman, wearing only some black sneakers and slacks held up by a white belt with green stripes, black hair falling over tan shoulders. The crazed woman's eyes widen as she lowered her weapon as the man approached her._

" _Hey, Bunny. Is that?" Tiger asked his partner who stared at the man's back, Barbra looked at the hero TV footage a camera man was getting of the man's face. "Daniel? Is he a NEXT?" Barbra confirmed, surprised as she saw the office worker Ben had hired to replace the woman that shared space with the duo. The dark haired, green eyed male tired to be serious but was too much like the old man, with an inner childishness and fan boy for Wild Tiger, some even starting to call him Tiger Jr. as Daniel referred to the veteran as Pops, even taking up calling Barbra, Bunny when he addressed her. She let him after giving him a few kicks the first few times he used the nickname._

 _The young man's history was scarily similar to the veteran, having been part of a gang and fought rival members in brutal street fights. His high school sweet heart however was killed in a drive by after they graduated high school. Motivating him to try and become a Doctor to save lives and not take them, he was still pre med and needed money to support his family and schooling. He cared about his younger siblings who were also Wild Tiger fans, it made Barbra almost jealous when they praised her partner and nearly ignored her. She was oddly satisfied when he asked for her to autograph his Barbra Brooks rookie card, she did, sighing it - from Bunny, to which he gave her a kiss on the forehead as a reward._

 _Only Daniel didn't have green eyes, this man's eyes were a familiar blue, and the mark over his heart confirmed his identity to the Heroes._

 _This was Jesus Martinez with cut and dyed black hair._

 _It was a few moments of quiet whispers between him and the woman who looked scared and sad as she cried into the man's chest, the shield disappearing, leaving them open to attack and arrest._

" _Brarbra. This one is all yours." came the voice of Miss. Agnes from Barbra's headset as she watched the two talk quietly and Daniel wipe away the woman's tears, pulling her hands off him, and once he let her got she fell through the ground and disappeared._

 _Daniel or Jesus turned to face the heroes, hands raised up in surrender._

" _I surrender to you, Brarbra Brooks!" He said out loud as he looked at her directly, his face blank as she approached him, her helmet hiding her face as she stood before him, his height of 6 foot 3 making him look down at her, as she looked up at him, the face plate moving aside so he saw her face look at him in confusion, silently asking why with wide green eyes that held some hurt of betrayal._

" _I'll tell you everything I know about Ororbros... if..." he trailed off bending slightly down to come level with Brabra's face, his face close to hers, she briefly though he would kiss her as she felt him breath in and then out as his he eyes where half closed. "If?" she prompted him, holding back the feelings she had developed for the Wild Tiger Fan Boy. Seeing his real eye color looking dull from giving himself up for the young woman, she didn't care escaped mysteriously into the ground, Daniel... Jesus was trying to protect the woman and that shook her more then she let on._

" _My siblings and that girl are left alone. I don't want them dragged into this. They don't know about the Orobros organization." He whispered to her and Barbra remembered the man's younger siblings, a sickly pre-teen girl who seemed to always get sick, and the car crazed Motor head teenage boy. Jesus was protective and supportive of the two, but the woman she had no idea about._

" _What is she too you?" Barbra asked, trying to glare as him but his answer was in the form of a kiss. The hero blushed red in embarrassment, her heart stopping at the sudden action, shivering as his hot lips pressed lightly to her own, making her body grow warm. She really wanted him to continue kissing her, but Wild Tiger had pulled her away, letting out a tiger like growl as he stood between them._

 _Anything after that was a bit of a haze for her._

 _Prison was not an option for Jesus, least he be exterminated by Orobros agents or Lunatic, so one of the heroes had to take him into their home. Brabra was the first choice, even with Tiger thinking it was a good idea. Only Jesus was agents it, and for noble reasons the Heros aprecated._

" _A sexy single gal like, Bunny, having a guy living in her apartment that never leaves would look rather odd. Not to mention Agnes probably plastered my face all over Stern Bild by now to get higher ratings. It not much of a big deal if they see Pops, but they would think he's either too old to put out without Viagra or the luckiest man alive." He reasoned, getting red and confused faces from the heroes._

 _Barbra however shut him down with. "You are going to tell me about Ororbros. It will be less of a hassle if you're at my flat when I get home from work. You can cook and clean as payment for letting you stay with me and adding to your siblings' funds."_

 _She had got him with his siblings, caving into to her will._

 _When she brought him to her flat however, he acted like a curious little puppy, getting into everything and anything. She had gotten into shower and came out to find him pulling out the still unopened packaged lacey pink silk lingerie Fire Emblem had gifted her._

 _A few more awkward moments happened as they tried to live together, such as where Jesus would sleep, for the first night he slept on the floor with a small blanket and a pillow in the bedroom, but changed the next night when Barbra was presumably having a nightmare and used her power to pull and keep him in bed with her, using him as a human teddy bear. Barbra was surprised but conferrable as she had his body warming her up in the night and in the morning._

 _When she got home from Hero work she yelled at him for being naked under the apron as he cooked, until he showed her he was wearing shorts and a tank top. He teased her by calling her a 'Dirty Bunny', which she would respond to by kicking him._

 _Getting information about Orobros, Barbra learned that a lot of those who worked for Orobros where born into the organization like he was, and the tattoo's were more like birthmarks to those who had activated there NEXT powers. When asked, Jesus told her about his NEXT power to become a certain demon. He tried to change the subject but she wanted to know the mechanics of his powers and wanted to see him as she remembered his wings. She got to see him change into his demon form, it was that of a Succubi complete with black curled horns on the side of his head, his red hair growing a bit longer, black bat like wings coming out his back and a black spade tipped tail that was very sensitive to touch which she enjoyed until he told her the negative effects of his powers._

 _He craved sex, while it could be replaced by food for shorter uses, the longer he was in his demon form, the stronger the urge to ravish a sex partner or partners became. However he could also release some very potent pheromones that increase sexual desire of those close by or are touched._

 _After learning that Barbra washed her sheets and clothes herself, before scrubbing off a layer of skin, kicking Jesus out of the bed room and into the new living room couch thinking her feelings where just the effect of his NEXT powers._

 _After a few weeks of having Jesus cook for her, she noticed her under suit was feeling a bit small in the chest and butt areas. It shocked and nearly devastated the blond when she got on a scale that told her she was 20 pounds heavier then when she first became a hero. Working out and trying to make sure she maintained her good looks, she stopped indulging in Jesus' cooking. However he was the first to point out that her breasts had gone up a cup and a half and her behind was developing into a set of soft dumplings. To which she gave him a hard kick, but started eating his cooking again as an interviewer asked what she was doing to make herself more alluring then before._

 _When Barbra fought with him for leaving the flat, especially for just for visiting Wild Tiger at his home to ask him something, Jesus wouldn't tell her what was so important that he couldn't just call the Veteran. She was mad at the red head and spent some time with Tiger to get him to tell her, but he wouldn't say anything till Jesus told her himself._

 _Visiting her benefactor, Mr. Albert Maverick, she didn't return and had her memories of Jesus' time as Daniel replaced by a popular up and coming actor who was away for a film shoot, he convinced her as she stayed with him. She recalled memories of Jesus at her apartment and the false memories of the actor, and questioned why she was more intrigued with her relation with the red head man who had the Orobors symbol over his heart, then her handsome, non-criminal coworker._

 _Barbra found it so easy to hate Jesus as he kept her from attacking Kotesu, the Homicidal NEXT that killed her dear Aunt Samantha, she used her Hundred power on him as he had his demonic NEXT power active using his wings as shields as he tried to stop her. She didn't let up until she stopped to scolded Kotesu about her name being Barbra and not Bunny._

 _Tiger was happy when she remembered, Jesus relived she remembered her partner. Looking at him quickly with worry she assured her he could control himself for a bit longer. Tiger asked him if he asked Barbra something, but the red head hushed him as the blond grew curious as to what the two males where talking about behind her back._

 _After defeating Maverick, and exposing his handy work to the city with the help of Hero TV, ironically the man's own creation, he was defeated by the team of Wild Tiger and Barbra Brooks. Barbra was swept away home by the demon NEXT for the cameras, claiming she was being kidnapped by an Orobros agent, leaving it as a cliff hanger for the next episode of Hero TV._

 _Giving the two some privet time, that allowed Jesus to recover from the back lash of his powers, with Barbra's help of course._

"More Rose Wine, My Queen~?" Jesus purred as he held an open bottle of said wine, presenting it to her like he was a waiter in a fancy restaurant, making her smirk as she held up her glass for it to be filled.

"You really worked hard to make this a special night." She mused as she sipped the wine, a perfect vintage as she noted the bottle's date what her birth year. Jesus gave her a smirk as he ate his own meal. "Of course. It's not every night I get to celebrate an anniversary with my sexy Wife~." He chuckled as the sliver ring on his left hand gleamed in the low lighting, like its mate gleaming on Barbra's a wall there was a wedding photo of the two, Barbra in a beautiful white wedding gown and Jesus dressed in a black military like uniform with gold accents with a cap covering his red hair, an emblem of three black, gray, and white wolf heads on the brim, booth smiling as they stood close, Jesus' had around her waist.

"You still find me Sexy?" she asked, with a tilt of her head. "Even after-" she was cut off by crying form the bedroom. Before Jesus could get up Barbra was already in the bedroom, cradling a little bundle wrapped in a blue blanket with bunnies printed on it.

"Now, now, Barnaby. Mommy's here." Barbra said gently as she gently wiped the tears from chubby, peach baby cheeks, Green eyes opened and looked up at the blond woman before cooing happily at being held close. Brushing the soft caramel locks peeking out from under the green and white, Wild Tiger hat.

"To answer your question yes, you are a Yummy Mommy~." Jesus said as he came into their bedroom, wrapping his arms around Barbra and placing his chin over her shoulder, looking at the baby in her arms, a soft smile on his face. "He's gonna be popular when he gets older." He mused as he could see the baby's perfect mix of both his parents.

"You think he's going to be a NEXT?" Barbra asked and Jesus surged. "To early to tell, even if he does I'm sure Pops would happily teach him to be the next Crusher of Justice." He joked only to get an elbow to the stomach. "Don't even joke about that. One reckless hero was enough." She scolded her husband as he chuckled before a chime alerted the two.

Jesus was the one to pick up his right wrist to bring up a black, white and gray icon of a three headed dog appeared on the screen that popped up.

"This is Black Dog, what's the problem?" he asked letting go of his wife who eyed the screen.

"An Orobros agent has just robbed a jewelry store, I know you told us not to call you but..." came a young girl's voice, making Jesus rise and eye brow. "But what? Who's the agent?" Jesus asked as he tensed up. Only to relax as Barbra placed a hand on his arm, exchanging a look before the girl continued.

"Well... Pop's took off to stop him once he learned Gray Dog fixed his suit, he's going after the agent now." The girl informed them and Jesus sighed as Barbra shook her head. "The old man can't stay away from the action, no wonder he couldn't babysit for us." She muttered as the baby let out a giggle, which the wrist band picked up.

"Oh! Sorry for interrupting, just thought you would like to know Bro- Black Dog." The girl corrected. "I'm on the way- Black Dog out." Jesus said before ending the call only to be handed his son. "I'm his partner. I'll go, and you take care of Barbaby." She said sternly, shocking her husband a little as she was going to walk out the door, determined to back up her old partner and Father-in-Law.

"Hey!? Bunny. Wait." He called out to her, following her to the front door. She looked at him in confusion as he kept her from leaving and giving her a proud smile. "Let me save you some time. Karin made you a new suit since your old one can't fit over your lovely post-baby hips." He mused and grabbed her hand as he held their son in his other.

Walking into their shared closet, Jesus entered a code that made the rack of beautiful dresses to part to reveal a shiny new Hero suit along with a stylish new black and pink under suit. She kissed her husband before changing into the new suits.

"Thank Karin for me." she said before leaving their home, giving the two males a kiss before leaving. Jesus smiled down at his son before turning on the TV, which was on Hero TV.

"Want to see Mommy and Grandpa catch the bad guy, Barnaby?" he asked in a babyish tone making Barnaby giggle as his green eyes locked onto the screen as Wild Tiger 1-Minute and Barbra went after the bad guy.

* * *

A.N. Sorry it's not too detailed but it just to get out of my head. Not sure if I could type up the Story line form the Fanfiction this came from.


End file.
